


terbelenggu sangkar cinta dan luka

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Boys' Love, Canon Compliant, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Miscommunication, OOC, Shiptober 2020 Day 12, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Mencintaimu laksana menari bersama duka, menginjaki duri hingga berdarah, dan terjebak bilur tanpa punca.(Memang tak ada yang bagus dari kisah cinta antara eksorsis dan Noah.) / RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 7





	terbelenggu sangkar cinta dan luka

**terbelenggu sangkar cinta dan luka**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: hanahaki!au, canon universe, _boys love_ , saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Untuk Shiptober Day 12 dengan tema tragedi.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Lavi terbatuk untuk yang kesekian kali. Kali ini ia tak lagi menghalau bibirnya, membiarkan kelopak hitam keunguan kecil berjatuhan dari mulutnya.

 _Perih_ ; tetapi ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa segalanya bisa sebegini sial.

Sudah setahun sejak ia sadar ia menderita hanahaki. Setahun yang kelewat berat; ia mesti menyembunyikan fakta itu dari mentornya, melawan _akuma_ dalam kondisi digerayangi bunga dalam paru-parunya, dan memikirkan mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati.

( _"Seorang Bookman tak membutuhkan hati."_ )

Ia tahu, _kelewat tahu_. Tetapi, di saat yang sama, ia tak bisa menghentikan rasa yang telah tumbuh. Perih, hangat, sesak—segala rasa bercampur aduk dalam dirinya, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjeda dan mengambil napas.

Dalam _hanakotoba_ , kuroyuri memiliki dua arti: cinta dan kutukan.

Dalam kasusnya, bunga itu pasti membawa arti yang kedua.

Sebab orang yang dikasihinya—yang kebetulan menjadi tambatan hatinya—adalah orang terburuk sepanjang masa; yang tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuhnya, sekaligus orang yang harusnya ia bunuh saat pertama kali mereka bertatap muka.

Dan meski begitu, di sudut terdalam hatinya (yang sepertinya masih ia miliki), Lavi malah berharap akan ada keajaiban di mana lelaki itu mampu bertahan hidup dan selamat dari perang suci ini.

"Sinting ...," Bookman Junior itu melirih, menertawai dirinya lirih di sela batuknya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sesak menjajah dadanya; karena hanahaki, karena tahu bahwa rasa ini tak akan pernah dapat terkata—apalagi terbalas. "... harusnya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, Tyki ...."

"Kalau sejak awal aku tahu seperti ini rasa cinta, aku tak akan pernah menginginkannya."

.

.

Edo adalah tempat di mana kesalahan itu bermula.

Emosinya tak stabil sejak mengetahui Allen telah terbunuh, kemudian kian memburuk usai kehilangan hampir seluruh kru kapal yang menyertai perjalanannya. Dendamnya tumpah manakala akhirnya bertatapan dengan Tyki; entitas perwakilan Kesenangan Noah, si pembunuh yang merenggut nyawa Allen.

Kalau saja ia lebih kuat, mungkin ia tak perlu mengingat seperti apa rasa kehilangan.

Sayangnya, si pembunuh sama sekali tak tampak berbela sungkawa. Pria itu dengan kurang ajar memainkannya (memainkan _hati_ nya, amaranya, dan rasa muaknya), memancingnya—menjentikkan sesuatu yang akhirnya menghanguskan kontrol sang pewaris Bookman.

Mereka bertarung di sana; satu lawan satu—sebagai eksorsis dan Noah.

Dan entah bagaimana, di antara serangan-serangan mematikan tersebut, Lavi malah memendam hal yang teramat terlarang dalam dirinya.

Apa itu cinta pandangan pertama, cinta yang tumbuh dalam medan laga, atau sekadar pelampiasan frustrasi semata—Lavi tak pernah tahu. Satu hal yang ia sadari sejak bunga itu menghuni paru-parunya adalah: _ia pasti akan mati_.

Kemungkinan untuk menghentikan perang antar _Earl Millennium_ dan _Innocence_ saja lebih besar daripada terbalasnya rasa ini.

Jangankan terbalas. Sedari awal, Lavi mestinya tahu; ia tak seharusnya memiliki hati buat mencinta.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Tyki terbatuk keras di wastafel, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Sekuntum kuroyuri meluncur dari bibirnya, kemudian mendarat di keramik wastafel bersama dengan kelopak yang sebelumnya sempat dikeluarkan Tyki.

"Kau kehabisan waktu, Tyki," celetuk Road dari ambang pintu. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding, enggan memandangi pamannya yang berada dalam kondisi terburuk—menolak fakta bahwa Tyki tengah _sakit_. Noah tidak _sakit_ , harusnya tidak pernah, ia yakin itu.

Tyki tertawa hambar, kemudian mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah hitam. "Aku tahu," klaimnya.

"Dan kau tak berbuat apapun meski tahu," Road membalas geram.

Noah Kesenangan itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Pilihan apa yang kupunya?"

Road ganti tertawa— _menertawainya_. "Sejak kapan pamanku yang paling egois di dunia ini sebegini pasrah?" ejeknya sembari mendudukkan diri di lantai. Ia tahu ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu, tapi persetan. "Ini bukan dirimu sekali, Tyki."

"Jelas," suara lain menimpali. Wisely yang berdiri tak jauh dari saudarinya akhirnya ikut bicara. "Joyd selalu narsis dan pemaksa. Pasrah bukan gayanya sekali."

"Diamlah. Kalian anak kecil tak tahu masalah orang dewasa," elak Tyki sembari menata kembali gaya rambut dan membenarkan dasinya.

"Oh astaga. Katakan itu pada _migrain_ -ku, Joyd," ledek Wisely. "Kaubisa mencengkram siapapun dalam genggaman kharismamu, tapi kau salah memilih Bookman Junior."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti membaca pikiranku," ketus sang pria Portugis jengkel. Wisely pernah bilang bahwa ia menghargai 'privasi' para Noah, tetapi Tyki yakin itu cuma omong kosong—benar saja dugaannya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan!" Wisely membela diri. "Kau tak bicara apapun dan tahu-tahu memuntahkan bunga. Hanahaki itu penyakit sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Terlalu usang buat menggerogoti badanmu."

Tyki tak menjawab, kakinya melangkah menuju ambang pintu dan muncul dengan wajah kelewat kusut. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Road, kemudian berujar, "Sori soal saputanganmu. Bakal kukembalikan nanti," janjinya.

"Simpan saja," tolak gadis cilik itu sembari memamerkan senyum pada sang paman. "Aku lebih tertarik buat tahu apa rencanamu selanjutnya soal Junior."

"Ayolah, Road," Tyki kembali tertawa hambar, kemudian menjejalkan sapu tangan keponakannya ke dalam saku celana. "Pilihan apa yang kupunya?" ulangnya.

"Memaksanya balik mencintaimu? Menculik dan mengurungnya?" Wisely menimpali, rautnya meledek. "Wajahmu sepucat _zombie_ , Joyd."

" _Thanks_ buat pencerahannya." Tyki membalasnya sarkas, hampir menyeriusi usul salah satu keponakannya itu sebelum mendepaknya pada detik kesepuluh. _Tidak, tidak._ Lavi tak akan balas mencintainya karena itu. Ia cuma akan menambah timbunan dendam yang telah menggunung dalam sang Bookman Junior.

Wisely mendesah keras, hampir terdengar geram. "Kautahu Bookman tak punya hati," katanya. _‘Perasaanmu tak bakal terbalas’_ —tetapi ia cukup bijak untuk menambahkan itu hanya dalam hatinya.

"Tahu," Tyki membalas sembari meliriknya. Sekilas, ada secercah kepercayaan diri dalam tatapannya yang lemah. "Dia membenciku."

"Dan?"

"Kalau dia punya hati buat membenci, artinya dia punya ruang buat mencintai juga."

Wisely mendengus, terdengar mirip tawa. "Aku tak yakin itu bekerja, Joyd. Tapi …," pemuda itu mendadak menepuk punggung sang paman, lembut seolah menyalurkan semangat dari sana, "… katakan pada kami kalau butuh sesuatu. Kau tetap bagian dari keluarga."

"Tak ada yang meninggalkan keluarga," Road menimpali sembari bangkit dari posisinya. Manik ungunya menatap sang paman tegas. "Kau masih paman kami, Tyki."

Pria Portugis itu mempertahankan senyum lemahnya. "Thanks. Akan terus kuingat," katanya.

Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Tyki tahu bahwa kata-kata di lidahnya hanyalah dusta semata.

.

.

Awalnya, Tyki mengira itu hanya lelucon belaka.

Suatu pagi, ia terbangun dengan kerongkongan gatal dan napas kelewat sesak. Pria itu langsung memelesat ke kamar mandi, kemudian terbatuk keras, berusaha mengeluarkan apa sesuatu di dadanya.

Kuntum kuroyuri beserta kelopak berwarna hitam keunguan lah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sang Penuntun Ketiga membelalak, suaranya lenyap entah di mana. Warna bunga itu mengingatkannya pada kupu-kupu yang selalu menemaninya dalam misi, aromanya manis sebagaimana manisan yang dilahap Road—tetapi di saat yang sama juga menguarkan aura mencekik yang menambah berat dalam tarikan napasnya.

Indah, tapi juga mengerikan.

Dan setelahnya, pria itu menutup rapat apa yang terjadi, mengarang cerita mengapa ia terlambat sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Hanahaki menjadi rahasia mematikan yang Tyki simpan hanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

Road lah yang pertama kali menemukan fakta bahwa pamannya tengah ‘sakit’. Gadis itu memaksa agar Tyki membicarakannya dengan Earl Millennium, hanya untuk mendapat penolakan keras kepala dari sang pria. Bujukan terakhir yang akhirnya Tyki setujui adalah membagi cerita tersebut pada Wisely; kendati sang pria Portugis tak yakin dalam hal apa keponakannya yang itu bisa membantu.

Wisely tak menyelanya seperti biasa, pun berkomentar pedas usai ia menyelesaikan cerita tersebut. Sang Kebijaksanaan Noah terus mengatupkan bibir, menatap lekat pria yang nyaris berkepala tiga itu dengan ekspresi yang tak Tyki pahami. Perlu jeda dua menit penuh bagi Wisely untuk merespons hal tersebut; dengan tanya yang mengirim kejut pada sang pria.

“Pada siapa kaujatuh cinta, Joyd?”

Tyki tak langsung menjawabnya, bungkam seribu bahasa. Ketegangan kian mencekam ruangan yang ketiganya tempati, mencekik sang Kesenangan lebih daripada hanahaki. Alih-alih menjawabnya serius, Tyki malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, lalu mengendikkan bahu, dan berdusta, “Mana kutahu, _duh_. Tahu-tahu saja penyakit ini sudah tumbuh, tahu.”

Wisely tak langsung membalasnya, membiarkan hening kembali berkawan dengan mereka. Sang pemuda kemudian menghela napas panjang, lalu berpaling pada saudarinya, “Tidak apa, Road. Tenang saja. Joyd bisa mengatasinya,” ujarnya, berupaya menenangkan.

Sang pemuda melompat dari kursinya, melewati pamannya. Namun, tatkala tubuh mereka berada dalam posisi sejajar, sang Kebijaksanaan berbisik—teramat lirih hingga Road perlu memusatkan telinganya buat mencuri dengar, tetapi teramat ampuh untuk membuat Tyki instan membelalakkan mata.

“Junior tak akan membalas perasaanmu, Joyd,” desis Wisely.

Tak membiarkan pamannya membalas, pemuda itu lantas melenggang, diikuti Road yang masih berwajah khawatir. Manakala kedua keponakannya itu keluar dan pintu ruangan itu ditutup kembali, Tyki menghela napas panjang. Bahunya melorot turun, sedang tangannya lantas mengelap wajahnya yang lelah.

Ia akan butuh banyak rokok setelah ini.

.

.

Lavi bersinar selayaknya surya. Rambutnya senada langit fajar, senyumnya seterang siraman emas mentari di kala siang.

Tyki adalah kebalikannya; ia gelap gulita, malam berkabut yang menyesatkan sesiapa saja.

Lavi berdiri di antara eksorsis, musuh abadi para Noah—lawan _nya_ , seseorang yang harusnya ia bunuh sejak pertama kali berpandangan.

Tetapi, Tyki tak melakukannya. Keinginan itu tak pernah terbersit di benaknya. Keinginannya untuk bertarung dengan Lavi masih tersisa, tetapi ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menghabisi nyawa sang pewaris Bookman. _Ia tak pernah ingin melakukannya_.

Aneh, ganjil, dan mengherankan.

Dan setiap kali ia teringat hal tersebut—juga pada fakta bahwa rasa ini tak akan terbalas dengan rasa serupa—batuknya menderas, menghujankan kuroyuri yang telah bersarang di dadanya sejak pertarungan mereka di Edo.

( _“Junior tak akan membalasmu.”_ )

_‘Tak perlu kaubilang pun aku tahu, Bocah.’_

.

.

Allen membulatkan matanya, syok kala tak sengaja menyaksikan apa yang keluar dari mulut temannya kala terbatuk.

“Lavi—!” Sang pemuda memekik ngeri, hampir saja ia kembali berteriak untuk memanggil Lenalee jika saja Lavi tak langsung menarik lengannya—masih dengan batuk menguasainya.

“Tunggu,” batuk menyela kalimatnya, “jangan panggil Lenalee atau siapapun. Kumohon, Allen.”

Sang pemuda berambut putih itu terdiam. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. Namun, helaan napas letih meluncur dari bibirnya dan sang pemuda lantas mengunci pintu kamar mandi tempat mereka menginap.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya pemuda mungil itu lagi, masih dengan kecemasan menggurat air mukanya.

Lavi terbatuk sejenak. “Bukan hal besar, sungguh.” Ia mencoba menyeka darah di dekat bibirnya. “Ini hanya hanahaki.”

“Hanahaki?”

Pemuda berambut oranye itu meneguk ludah, hampir tak berniat menjelaskan jika saja Allen tak memanggilnya lembut; membujuknya. “ _Lavi_ ….”

Sang penerus Bookman mengacak helaian rambutnya, mencoba menyusun kalimat di kepalanya. “Ini … penyakit yang dialami orang yang cintanya tak terbalas,” jelasnya.

“Ada penyakit seperti itu?” Allen mengerjap terkejut. “Tapi, aku tak pernah dengar ….”

“Dalam sejarah, penyakit ini pernah memakan cukup banyak nyawa,” Lavi kembali terbatuk. “Tapi, informasinya ditelan zaman. Selanjutnya, tak pernah ada lagi berita mengenai penyakit ini. Setidaknya, itu yang tertulis dalam catatan Bookman.”

Allen tak segera meresponsnya. Manik ungu mudanya menyimak sang kawan lekat terlebih dulu, kemudian melontarkan tanya mematikan, “Pada siapa kaujatuh cinta, Lavi?”

Senyap lah yang menjawabnya. Sang pemilik Crown Clown mengernyitkan dahi, kalut kian bertumpuk di wajahnya. Lavi menunduk, enggan bertemu pandang dengan sang kawan. Nyeri kembali melilit, dadanya memberat, seolah ada batu besar sengaja ditimpa di atasnya. Allen menerka-nerka, mencoba mengusir diam dengan menyebut sejumlah nama yang ia kenal.

“Apa itu Lenalee?” tanya si pemuda.

Gelengan menjawabnya.

“Kanda?”

Kekeh serak meluncur dari bibir Lavi, tetapi gelengan lain kembali menyertainya. “Bukan.”

Kewaspadaan merayapi sang didikan Cross Marian. “… kau tak jatuh cinta padaku, kan?” tudingnya ngeri.

Kali ini, gelak tawa lah yang menderas dari mulut sang kawan. Allen menekuk bibir, sadar tengah ditertawakan. Namun, ia cukup murah hati untuk menyimpan sumpah serapahnya dan membiarkan Lavi terbahak sesukanya.

“Ya ampun, tentu saja bukan, Allen.” Pemuda berambut oranye itu menegaskan usai berhasil meredakan tawanya.

“Kalau begitu siapa?” tanya pemuda berambut putih itu lagi.

Dan Lavi kembali bungkam, seolah ia tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya. Muram kembali melukis gurat wajahnya, gelap merundung manik hijaunya.

“Lavi?” Allen memanggilnya lagi.

Sang pewaris Bookman tetap mengatupkan bibir. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah mendudukkan diri di lantai, kemudian memeluk lututnya erat, persis selayaknya anak kecil yang menolak disentuh dunia luar.

“Maaf, Allen,” pemuda itu melirih parau, “aku tak bisa menjawabnya.”

( _Kalau kamu tahu, kamu pasti akan menganggapku musuh, kan?_ )

Karena eksorsis yang jatuh hati pada Noah, pastilah cuma membawa petaka.

.

.

Tyki melebarkan matanya manakala melihat segenggam kelopak bunga meluncur dari mulut sang Bookman Junior yang tengah dilemparkan Sheril ke dinding. Kelopak hitam keunguan, ukurannya yang mungil, aromanya yang manis— _tidak, tidak mungkin, terlampau mustahil._

Mana mungkin Lavi juga memiliki hanahaki? Bahkan memuntahkan bunga yang sama dengannya?

Namun, sebelum ia memikirkan itu lebih jauh, sebagian dalam dirinya berteriak; menyuruhnya untuk meredam murka kakak laki-lakinya. Pekikan Lavi telah menyesaki ruangan, tetapi tak satupun tampak peduli padanya—bahkan juga Bookman, kendati wajah tua bangka itu tampak sedikit mengeras.

" _AAAARRRRGGHHHH_!" Lavi masih menjerit keras. Suaranya meninggi, tangannya menggapai-gapai lehernya, seolah berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. " _AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHH_!"

Tyki tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tahu-tahu ia telah menolak kekuatan Sheril, membiarkan Noah of Desires itu membelalak dan menarik kekuatannya. Lavi secara spontan tertarik gravitasi; terjembab ke lantai tanpa mampu melawan. Pemuda berambut oranye itu masih terbatuk keras, memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak lain. Kali ini, beberapa kuntum ikut menghambur dari mulutnya; menghujan, menoreh motif pada lantai ruang bawah tanah yang kotor dan kusam.

"TYKI!" Sheril mendadak meraung ke arahnya, sontak membuyarkan si pria dari pengamatannya. Sang pria Portugis menoleh, menemukan Noah of Desires itu memelotot murka padanya—satu hal yang juga tak pernah dilakukan Sheril padanya.

Tak membiarkan Tyki bertanya, Sheril lantas meledak, meluapkan amarahnya. "APA MAKSUDNYA ITU!?" hardiknya berang.

Sang pria Portugis tak langsung menjawab. Bukan karena tak peka dengan kemarahan yang membakar sekujur tubuh kakaknya, tetapi sesuatu dalam dirinya terus berdentum; memintanya untuk menghentikan Sheril, tak peduli berapa besar harga yang mesti ia bayar untuk itu.

Seolah semua tak apa, asalkan Lavi tetap bernyawa.

“Bookman tak kelihatan akan buka mulut meski kau menyiksa junior-nya, Desires,” cetus pria Portugis itu sembari menatap kakak laki-lakinya tanpa ekspresi. “Tenangkan dirimu.”

“INI SOAL—”

“—Road. _Aku tahu_. Dia tak akan mati semudah itu, kau juga tahu, kan?”

Sheril tak membalasnya, seluruh kalimatnya kembali tertelan ke dasar kerongkongan. Namun, manik _obsidian_ -nya tetap meruncing, seolah tengah mencurigai sesuatu. Tyki memilih mengabaikannya, lantas berbalik dan menatap lekat Lavi yang masih terbaring di lantai.

_‘Mustahil … tak mungkin ….’_

Mengabaikan teriakan di kepalanya serta tatapan sang kakak, sang Noah Kesenangan mendekati sang pewaris Bookman. Pemuda berambut oranye itu masih terbatuk kecil, mengeluarkan lebih banyak kelopak kuroyuri ke lantai, menegaskan penyakitnya; penyakit yang sama dengan yang menggerogoti sang Kesenangan selama setahun terakhir, penyakit yang lahir dari cinta yang tak bersambut.

Tanpa izin, Tyki berlutut di depannya, kemudian mendudukkan dan menyandarkan tubuh pemuda itu pada dinding. Ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, menyadarkan Tyki betapa parahnya kondisi si pemuda. Pria Portugis itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyeka darah sang pewaris Bookman, tetapi segera ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

Alih-alih mendesis dan menyumpah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Lavi malah tergelak sumbang. Segala kejadian yang menimpanya terlalu cepat dan tak masuk akal, hampir mencabut kewarasannya. Pertama, hanahaki, lalu ditangkap dan disiksa oleh Noah, dan sekarang?

_Buat apa Tyki membelanya? Apa tujuan lelaki itu sebenarnya?_

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Lavi tahu ia tak punya harapan lagi. _Black Order_ tak mungkin mengirimkan bantuan mengingat posisi netral yang melekat pada klannya. Parasit dari Penuntun Keenam beradu dengan hanahaki; menjungkirbalikkan kesadarannya, membuatnya nyaris gila, menyeretnya pada titik kritis.

Pewaris Bookman itu tak akan heran jikalau akhirnya dewa bersabit itu sungguh datang ke hadapannya lebih dulu. Ia sudah sebegini sekarat hingga usianya seolah hanya tinggal menghitung mundur.

“Jangan bergerak.” Tyki di depannya berbisik tiba-tiba, menyadarkan sang Bookman Junior bahwa ia masih belum sepenuhnya tewas.

Lavi tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil berpikir, sebuah tangan mendadak menembus tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu berteriak, melengking hingga suaranya menyesaki tiap sudut ruang bawah tanah.

Sakit, _sakit_ —terlampau sakit daripada kelihatannya.

Tyki menggemelutukkan giginya, memicingkan mata, berusaha tetap berfokus pada kegiatannya. “Diam. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi,” decaknya sebal sembari terus mencari sesuatu dalam tubuh si pemuda. “Dan jangan bergerak—kecuali kauingin langsung mati,” tambahnya lagi.

Alih-alih bergidik ngeri, Lavi malah kembali tertawa—menertawai nasibnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Tyki baru saja mengkhawatirkannya?

( _Astaga. Mana mungkin, kan?_ )

Ia pasti sudah terlampau tak waras sampai berpikir Tyki mencemaskannya.

“Apa pedulimu?” sembur sang Bookman Junior tanpa dipikir ulang.

Mendadak, sunyi mendera keduanya. Tangan Tyki berhenti mencari, tetapi matanya tak berpaling dari Lavi. Sang pewaris Bookman terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang menjajahnya, tak menyadari secercah emosi pada kedua manik emas sang Noah. Hanya sejenak, tetapi penuh dengan gejolak emosi. Sang Kesenangan membuka mulutnya, hendak angkat suara, tetapi segera mengatupkan bibirnya dan ganti mengeluarkan kalimat sedingin salju.

“Siapa yang tahu?”

Lavi tak pernah berhasil membalasnya. Pria Portugis itu pun tak menunggunya, kembali meneruskan pencariannya; meraba, memeriksa, berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Lavi kembali memekik, vokalnya meninggi daripada sebelumnya. Kali ini, Tyki tak berhenti pun memberinya kesempatan bicara. Pria itu baru membuat jeda manakala merasakan jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu di paru-paru sang pewaris Bookman. Lavi membelalak, merasakan horor mencekiknya melebihi puspa yang tumbuh di sana.

Tanpa kasih, Tyki mencabut paksa tangkai bunga tersebut. Tak peduli jeritan Lavi kian menjadi dan darah kembali meluncur dari bibir sang pewaris Bookman.

Itu menjadi sepuluh detik terlama sekaligus terperih yang pernah sang pemuda rasakan. Teramat sakit hingga ketika sang Kesenangan berhasil menarik keluar tangkai kuroyuri tersebut, yang Lavi inginkan hanyalah tidur. Pandang sang Bookman Junior mulai berkabut. Letih menguasainya, hendak menyeretnya ke lembah mimpi.

Tepat sebelum ketidaksadaran menginvasinya, Lavi menangkap secuil kekhawatiran dalam gurat wajah Tyki.

_Aneh._

“… Tyki—?”

_Ah._

Ia pasti salah lihat.

.

.

Tyki sekali lagi melirik pada pemuda yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Lavi terlelap di sana, mendengkur halus kendati beberapa kali napasnya sedikit tercekat. Pemuda itu sudah sedikit lebih baik daripada saat Sheril menyiksanya—walau Tyki kelewat sadar bahwa kondisi Lavi masih jauh dari kata _baik_. Dan dalam keadaan setenang itu, batuk masih menggerayanginya, meluncurkan kelopak serta kuntum kuroyuri dari mulut sang pewaris titel Bookman. Sepertinya ia tak berhasil mencabut seluruh tangkai puspa itu dari paru-paru si pemuda.

Tanpa membangunkan si pemuda, Tyki meraih sekuntum bunga hitam keunguan itu dan memutarnya dengan jemarinya, menyimaknya tanpa suara. Bentuknya mungil, warnanya senada dengan Teeze, aromanya yang manis ...

... juga serupa dengan bunga yang muntahkan selama setahun terakhir.

( _"'Bookman tak punya hati'—perasaanmu tak akan terbalas, Joyd."_ )

Suara Wisely kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat pikirannya melanglang buana.

_Ya_ ; Lavi tak mungkin jatuh hati. Kalaupun pemuda berambut oranye itu akhirnya berhasil mencinta (sebagaimana kata bunga yang kini menggerogoti paru-parunya), itu pasti bukan terarah padanya. Lavi membencinya dengan segenap jiwa—tak pernah lebih atau kurang.

( _Mustahil Lavi mencintainya._ )

Suara erang kecil mengembalikan Tyki ke kamarnya. Sang Noah Kesenangan menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Lavi telah terbangun dan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Pemuda itu masih terlalu payah untuk bangkit, tetapi juga terlampau keras kepala untuk tetap berdiam diri.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya kalau jadi kau," cetus sang Kesenangan, membulatkan instan manik _emerald_ sang pemuda.

Lavi menoleh ke arahnya, tercekat manakala menemukan Tyki tengah memegang salah satu kelopak yang telah ia muntahkan. Pemuda itu segera menghalau mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, mencoba meredam batuknya, kendati akhirnya sia-sia belaka; Tyki masih mampu melihat hujan kelopak hitam keunguan yang dimuntahkan sang pewaris Bookman.

"Apa pedulimu?" desis Lavi di sela batuknya. Maniknya meruncing, mengilatkan kebencian yang telah berlumut.

Tyki bungkam, tak berniat menjawabnya. Manik emasnya bergulir sejenak, kembali menyimak bunga yang ia pegang sedari awal dan merasakan dadanya tercabik sesuatu yang tak kasatmata.

Lavi tak mungkin mencintainya, _tak akan mungkin_. Bahkan walau jarum jam berputar berlawanan arah. Namun, laki-laki itu menderita hanahaki; artinya ia _juga_ memiliki cinta tak terbalas.

( Artinya, kuroyuri ini—cinta sang Bookman Junior—paling mungkin ditunjukkan pada …. )

"Apa ini untuk Bocah Culas itu?" tanya sang pria Portugis spontan, hampir tak dipikir ulang kala ia melontarkannya.

Mata Lavi membulat lebar, hanya sekilas sebelum pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, menolak bertatapan dengan pria di depannya. Sebuah luka terpancar kuat dari manik hijau tersebut, menganga layaknya ngarai tak berdasar. Senyap datang dan berkawan dengan mereka, menambah ketegangan dalam ruangan. Tyki merasa lehernya tercekik oleh udara, tetapi kontrol _poker face_ -nya berhasil membuatnya tampak tak tergoyahkan.

Kala manik senada batu permata itu kembali terarah padanya, sang pria merasakan dadanya berdesir. Batang kuroyuri yang telah tinggal dalam paru-parunya kembali menyesakkan lajur napasnya, tetapi Tyki menolak untuk memalingkan muka sampai Lavi menjawabnya serak.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?"

Sang Noah melebarkan mata kala mendengar balasan tersebut. Hanya empat kata, tetapi terlampau sukses menamparnya keras tepat di muka, menusuk dan menembus hingga tulangnya.

_Ah._

Lavi memang tak mungkin balas menyukainya.

Tidak akan; kendati dunia berhenti berotasi dan berbalik arah mengelilingi mentari, pun tidak meski salju mendadak turun di musim panas sekalipun.

( Perasaan ini memang mustahil untuk terbalas. )

Tyki menarik napas, sedikit parau karena sesak yang menjajah dadanya. Kuroyuri dalam paru-parunya pasti kembali tumbuh—atau barangkali kenyataan tersebut lah (bahwa rasa yang dipupuknya hanya akan berakhir karam) yang membuat diri dan hatinya sebegini goyah. Yang manapun, pria itu sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Entahlah."

Sebelum Lavi sempat merespons, Tyki dengan cepat mencondongkan tubuhnya, menepis tangan yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajah si pemuda, dan meraup bibir sang Bookman Junior.

Pahit, manis, sesak, getir—segalanya beraduk dan saling bertumpang tindih. Merobek, menambal, serta melebur semua rasa yang tak keduanya pahami.

Tyki sudah tak berniat memikirkan apapun lagi. Jikalau rasa ini memang digariskan pupus, maka persetan. Kalau takdir sengaja mengurung mereka dalam duri derita, maka terserah. Lara karena bertepuk sebelah tangan, nestapa mengetahui kesia-siaan yang berada di ujungnya—akan ia telan semua itu tanpa sisa, tak peduli kerongkongannya akan terluka dan jiwa ini akan hancur karenanya.

Namun, entah mengapa Lavi tak menolak ciumannya, pun tak jua mendorongnya hingga terjengkang dari ranjang.

Mungkin pemuda itu terlampau terkejut melihat musuh bebuyutannya malah menciumnya pasrah daripada meremukkan jantungnya—entahlah apa, Tyki enggan memikirkan alasannya.

Kali ini saja, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, ia ingin merenggut bibir tambatan hatinya—tak peduli Lavi akan kian membencinya sekalipun.

Toh, kisah cinta antara Noah dan eksorsis memang hanya akan berakhir tragis.

.

.

Lavi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan pahanya, berupaya meredam isakannya tanpa peduli pada kuroyuri yang kian menderas sebagaimana air matanya.

Tyki menciumnya—entah buat apa, ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Namun, rasa tembakau dari bibir sang Noah malah terus tinggal di bibirnya, menancap hingga tak mampu terlupa oleh lidahnya—semakin memusingkannya dalam pusaran rasa dan nestapa.

Tyki menciumnya lembut dan singkat. Namun, tanpa pria itu sadari, kelembutan itulah yang kian menambah getir dalam dada Lavi—menyakitinya hingga ke tulang, menyiksa batinnya hingga ia pikir kematian adalah pilihan terbaik buat dirinya.

"Berhenti ...," Lavi berbisik parau, lelah dengan segalanya. "Cukup sudah ...."

"Jangan bingungkan aku lagi, Tyki."

.

.

"Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya, Road?"

Tanya itu terjawab oleh hening. Road menggantungnya, membiarkan hingga dersik malam ikut hadir di antara ia dan pamannya. Gadis cilik itu menekuk lututnya, kemudian memeluknya erat dan menidurkan kepalanya di sana. Pikirannya melanglang buana, memikirkan dua orang yang terlilit duri tragedi; sang pewaris Bookman dan pamannya.

Tyki menghela napas panjang, memecah senyap di antara mereka. Perih masih belum tanggal dari dadanya. Alih-alih angkat kaki, bilur dalam dirinya justru bertambah. Menguras energinya, merenggut sisa kewarasannya. Berbeda dengan dulu dirasakannya saat Allen Walker menebasnya, tetapi sakitnya serupa; nyata, walau tak meninggalkan bekas apapun kecuali bebungaan.

"Ini bukan cinta," Tyki mendesis serak, masih menolak definisi tersebut walau hanahaki hampir melahap sisa usianya.

"Memang bukan," Road mendadak menimpali. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah pamannya yang terduduk di kursi, menyelami sosok terlemah yang kerap disembunyikan si pria dari dunia, kemudian menyambungnya dengan kalimat yang serupa vonis mati.

"Itu lebih dari cinta, Tyki. Begitu rumit hingga tak satupun kata di dunia ini mampu mendefinisikan rasa di antara kalian."

Sang dara bangkit dari posisinya, menepuk pelan rok berendanya sebelum mendekati sang paman. Tanpa izin, dipeluknya sang paman erat, mencoba membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dan mengusir dingin yang merayapi si pria.

"Tyki ...," Road mengelus sayang punggung si pria, berusaha menenangkan badai yang berkecamuk dalam diri sang Kesenangan. Ia memang bukan pembaca pikiran, tetapi ia dapat menyadarinya mengingat tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan bersama Tyki. "... tidak apa. Kauingat, kan?"

Road berusaha menundukkan kepala si pria, membiarkan pamannya sedikit membungkuk sampai telinganya sejajar dengan bibirnya, lalu berbisik setajam mata pisau. "Sekalipun perasaanmu terbalas, kau dan Bookman Junior tak akan pernah bisa bersama," vonis sang dara lagi, lebih tegas daripada sebelumnya.

( Lavi berdiri di sisi yang menolak kehancuran dunia.

Dan tugas Noah adalah mengakhiri seluruh umat manusia. )

Sampai kapanpun, cinta mereka tak mungkin bersambut.

"... apa?" Tyki ikut berbisik. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia pertanyakan, tetapi ia ingin terus bicara—untuk mengalihkan nyeri bilur yang mencabiknya, demi mempertahankan ketenangannya yang hampir terjungkal. "Rasa apa, Road? Ini bukan cinta."

Sudut bibir sang dara tertarik, membentuk kurva berisi sejuta rahasia. "Memang bukan, Paman. Ini bukan cinta—"

"—ini tragedi."

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hai hai! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Profe_Fest! Sebenernya ini fanfik jadul terus saya sambung-sambungin + tambahin doang WKWK XD tapi yaudahlah, sekalian soalnya shiptober day 12 dapetnya tragedi. Jiwa angst saya pun langsung bergelora HEHEHEHE /BUANG.
> 
> Btw, bunga kuroyuri yang saya pake itu yang _Fritillaria camschatcensis_ :D bunganya warna hitam keunguan, dalam hanakotoba artinya cinta dan kutukan (pas banget ya nggak sama hubungan Lucky HEHEHEHE ;) /EY). Tapi yang lucu, setelah ngegarap cukup banyak, saya baru ngeh kalau warnanya juga ngingetin sama Teeze yang suka nemenin Tyki juga HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD Terus, sebenernya ini sebagian ceritanya pernah saya tulis di Twitter saya, baru saya tambah-tambahin nggak jelas gini wwwwwww DAN AKHIRNYA KELARNYA SETELAH LEWAT SEHARI SHIPTOBER DAY 12 WKWKWKWKWKWK biarin lah, ya. Yang terjadi, terjadilah (aka que sera sera /HALAH).
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang telah berkunjung dan membaca! Semoga kalian suka! Kalau berkenan, silakan tinggalkan jejak seperti kudos/komentar/krisar/dan lain sebagainya, ya. Selalu saya tunggu hehehehe :D
> 
> Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain, ya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
